NaruHina Early Years
by Moonlion 1994
Summary: A retelling of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata will still be a bit shy around Naruto and Naruto is abused and attempts to runs away from the Leaf Village before they became ninjas and OCs
1. Prologue

NaruHina Early Years

A retelling of Naruto and Hinata. Hinata will still be a bit shy around Naruto and Naruto is abused and attempts to runs away from the Leaf Village before they became ninjas and OCs

*Me* Okay so basically I'm doing another fanfic but for Naruto

*Ruka* So your doing another fanfiction for a another different series

*Me* Yes?

*Rua* Why?

*Me* Because I Can and before you two start I know I have to finish the second part of Leo's duel but anyways Hinata can you please do the disclaimer

*Hinata* S-sure M-Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

Prologue

An eight year old blue haired and pearl white with a hint of lavender no pupils eyed girl dressed in her summer clothes and was walking with her bodyguard. When she bumped in to three boys and one of them was eating an ice cream cone and when the girl bumped in to him the ice cream landed on his shirt.

"S-sorry" Hinata said stuttering as the other two boys blocked her path as she tried to run pass the boys to catch up to her bodyguard. However she was grabbed by the boy who had the ice cream stain on his shirt

"Oh no you don't you are not going anywhere byakugan freak you going to apologize a lot better than that!" The boy said as he and his friends dragged the girl to the Ninja Academy and started to pick on her. Until a blonde boy wearing a white shirt with blue pants came along the boy also has blue eyes and three whisker marks on each side of his face came out of nowhere

"Hey! Leave her alone or else you'll deal with the future Hokage" the blonde boy said as the three other boys looked up and saw him then they laughed

"You the 'Future Hokage' yeah right" the boy with the ice cream stained shirt said and punched the blonde hair boy, however the blonde boy caught the punch and flipped the bully over and the bully landed on his back the other two boys were shocked at what they saw but quickly got over it and helped their friend making it a three vs one fight and the blonde boy was over taken and beaten up by the other three boys and the blonde boy fell unconscious. The bullies left and the blue haired girl was about to sit next to the blonde haired boy when her bodyguard Ko Hyuga showed up

"Hinata, what did I tell you about _him_" Ko asked however was not expecting a menacing glare from an eight year old Hinata Hyuga with her byakugan activated

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! HE SAVED ME FROM THOSE BULLIES AND WHERE YOU HAH!?" Hinata said

"Okay lets just clam down and take a deep breath" Ko said but Hinata's glare kept Ko right were he is. Hinata instead sat down next to her savior who moaned in pain as he woke up.

"What happened?" The blonde boy asked

"You save me from bullies and thank you for doing that" Hinata said as look on Ko's face would have been hilarious. Had the angry eyes did not ruin the picture of an opened wide mouth and eyes ready to shoot put of the sockets

"I cant believe this is happening!" Ko thought to himself

"Um what's your name?" Hinata asked

"Its, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said "What's yours?"

"Its, Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said

Before Naruto can say anything else Ko spoke up "Lady Hinata we should get back the compound I'm sure your father is worried about you"

Hinata sighed "I'll see you around" Hinata said to Naruto and Naruto waved goodbye to Hinata

Hyuga Compound

Ko and Hinata just entered the compound and went in to the main house and went to Hiashi's office. Ko knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hiashi answered and Ko and Hinata entered the room

"I found Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi" Ko said

"So I see, where was she?" Hiashi asked but before Ko could explain Hinata gave them the full story as to what happened

Keeping his face neutral Hiashi spoke up "I'm happy to see you making friends Hinata, even though I'm not to thrilled to see you hanging around Naruto however since he saved you from bullies I'll allow him to come here once a week" Hiashi said and saw the look on Ko's face "Hinata could you please go to your room while I talk to Ko" Hiashi asked and Hinata nodded and left the room

"Is there something wrong Ko?" Hiashi asked

"Well I'm just surprised that you are willing to let Hinata be friends with Naruto is all Lord Hiashi" Ko said

"Well that's quite simple really I honestly think Naruto would be a good influence on her" Hiashi said

"So you think she might regain her title of heiress then?" Ko asked

"I think you misunderstood, I said Naruto would be a good influence on her not for her to regain her title of heiress, Plus I also made a promise to the Fourth Hokage about taking care of Naruto if something happened him" Hiashi said

With Naruto, we find him slurping ramen at Ichiraku's when he felt is ears get warm "Why are my ears so warm" Naruto wondered aloud

"That's because someone's talking about you" Teuchi said and Naruto eyes widen with shock

"Really?" Naruto asked and Ayame nodded in agreement

"Maybe its my friend" Naruto said and the shocked looks of Teuchi and Ayame did not go unnoticed.

"You made a friend?" Ayame asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup" Naruto said

"Well what's their name" Ayame asked

"Her name is, Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said

"Well this is a cause for a celebration. Ramen on the house all you can eat." Teuchi said

"Alright thanks old man Teuchi" Naruto said

Back at the Hyuga Compound

"Oh and Ko you punishment for losing Hinata will be tomorrow" Hiashi said

"Yes, Lord Hiashi" Ko said

*Me* Okay I say prologue is done

*Naruto* So basically its about me and Hinata becoming friends before we enter the Ninja Academy?

*Me* No, its about you bonding with a stray puppy… What did you think it was about?!

*Hinata* Did you really have to put that much sarcasm in that sentence

*Me* Sorry I'm just trying to add a bit of humor in this is all

*Naruto* So wait I don't bond with a puppy then

*Me face palms* I'll let the reviewers decide if you do or don't

*Hinata* Please Review and no flames


	2. Chapter 1 Ko's Punishment

Chapter 1 Ko's Punishment and The Runaway Attempt

*Me* Well so far no review sorry Naruto, you do not bond with a puppy

*Naruto* Dammit I was kinda hoping I would to ya'know

*Hinata* I'll get you one f-for y-our birthday

*Naruto* Thanks Hinata you're the best *Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata who smiled with a light blush*

*Me* Okay, okay lets get this show on the road, Naruto disclaimer please

*Naruto* Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

Ko, woke up the next day to find a note for Hiashi

Ko, don't worry about Hinata today I will be taking her with me to the Hokage's Office, so she can learn of Naruto's secret. Also you're punishment will be to wear this outfit while babysitting Hanabi have a good day.

Ko looked up to see a pink rabbit suit hanging on his door and paled. _"Oh boy, Kami please don't be to mean to me today"_ Ko thought to himself

Hiashi and Hinata are in the Hokage's Office. Hiruzen sat at his desk when Hiashi entered.

"Good morning, Lord Hokage." Hiashi said

"Good morning to you too Hiashi" Hiruzen said as he noticed Hinata with him "To what do I owe this visit today?" he asked

"I came here, today to ask for permission to tell Hinata about Naruto's secret." Hiashi said as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow confused

"Why should I tell her about Naruto's secret?" Hiruzen asked

"Because she wants to be Naruto's friend and as such she should know about his secret because incase something happens to him she would like to help him" Hiashi said then looked down at Hinata "isn't that right Hinata?" Hiashi asked and Hinata nodded her head

"Yes, father after all after Naruto, saved me from bullies yesterday I would like to one day return the favor" Hinata said Hiruzen looked at Hinata and could tell the she is telling the truth.

"Very well, Hinata what I am about to tell you is an S-Class secret and you can't tell anyone with out my permission is that understood?" Hiruzen said and Hinata nodded

"Yes, Lord Hokage" Hinata said bowing her head

"Okay, Naruto is a Jinchuriki of the kyubi, which was sealed into him by his father the fourth Hokage Minito Namikaze. You see eight years ago when Naruto was born. A man wearing a mask unsealed the kyubi from the previous Jinchuriki which so happened to be Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, shortly after Naruto was born Kushina was kidnapped and the kyubi was unsealed and unleashed by the man wearing the mask and attacked the Leaf Village killing hundreds and injured thousands. By the time Minito stop the Kyubi's assault and took it out of the village he was prepared to seal it in to baby Naruto but both Minito and Kushina died protecting Naruto from the Kyubi claw" Hiruzen said basically summarizing what happen eight years ago.

"Now then, Hinata now that you know all of this information does your perception of Naruto change in anyway" Hiashi asked and looked at Hinata

"No, Naruto is still Naruto the way I see him is as a hero for having to put up with horrible villagers" Hinata said as she shook her head and before anybody can say anything else a secretary to the Hokage opened the door

"Lord Hokage! Its Naruto he is being chased by the villagers" the secretary said

Meanwhile with Naruto he was walking back from his training when he felt the need to duck, as out of nowhere a kunai cam flying and it barely missed him and landed at his feet. Turning his head Naruto saw a crowd of villagers ranging from civilians to shinobi alike and the stares he was receiving were even more harsher then before. Naruto took off running for his life screaming while the villagers chased through the village

"Get Back here you Demon Fox all we want to do is kill you" said a villager but Naruto kept running

"I've had enough of this village I'm running away" Naruto thought to himself as a hand reach out of an ally way grabbed him pulling with it as they in a different direction. Naruto looked and noticed that the hand was that dragged him into the ally was a girls' hand and he noticed that she was the same girl from yesterday.

"Hinata?!" Naruto asked confused

"J-just r-repaying y-you from yesterday" Hinata said as she drag Naruto more north of the village until they reached the north gate "I don't think they will find us here" Hinata said

"Look the demon has takin the Hiashi's daughter captive lets get him before the monster hurts her!" a villager shouted and with kunai went sailing towards Naruto thinking quickly Hinata stepped in front of Naruto and took a kunai the stomach. However that was the only Kunai to hit anyone as a giant hand blocked the remaining the rest of them

"Hinata!" Naruto said shocked that she would take a kunai and angry at the villagers however before Naruto can jump over the giant hand Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka, appeared along with Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha and the hand that deflected the rest of the kunai belonging to Choza Akimichi. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage also showed up.

"Naruto take Hinata to the hospital and stay there I'll be with you shortly" Hiruzen said and with that Naruto carried Hinata to the hospital

"Why are you defending that demon Lord Third?" a villager asked

"That's none of you're business," Hiruzen said as he and Hiashi stepped forward.

"Lord Third do I have permission to attack the one that assaulted my daughter?" Hiashi said through clinched teeth and Byakugan

"Yes, Lord Hiashi you do as a matter of fact I Believe it was the shops keeper of a grocery store" Hiruzen said

The store clerk paled as everyone else in the crowd headed for their respected homes and businesses as Hiashi unleashed his 64 palm.

Meanwhile back with Ko

Ko's day had the worst day in his life after putting on the pink rabbit costume Hanabi had a put up two traps for her new baby sitter for the day. First, Ko slipped in oil and as soon he stepped out of his room which in turn caused the celling fan to turn and ripped a pillow full of feathers and turning the rabbit costume in to a chicken costume then he found Hanabi sitting at the chair waiting for Ko to make breakfast which was the only break he got because after breakfast as Ko got up from his chair chocolate pudding fell on top him _"No wonder Hanabi's regular baby sitters always have their byakugan actived"_ Ko thought to himself

*Me* Okay I think this here is a good stopping point

*Naruto* Oh come on you mean to tell me you are not going to have Ko get any other punishment

*Hinata* I'm not sure weather to laugh at Ko's predicament or feel sorry for him

*Me* Oh come on you and I both know karmas a is a five letter word that was bound to get him sooner or later

*Naruto* Please leave a review and no flames


	3. Chapter 2 Blood Transfusion

Chapter 2 Blood Transfusion

* * *

*Me* Okay so just to clear this up Hinata will be getting a blood Transfusion because of the last chapter. Also there aren't that many good stories were Hinata has Kurama's chakra with out having her birthday be the same day as Naruto's or something like that.

*Naruto Hinata* Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

* * *

When Naruto got Hinata to the hospital, the hospital staff was just about take Hinata and then kick Naruto out of the Hospital

"Wait the Hokage sent me here to get her better and before you say that I did this do her which for the record I did not, it was the mob of angry villagers that were chasing me though the village until Hinata helped me get away form them, the mob the threw kunai at me however though Hinata put herself in harms way to protect me, the Hokage ordered me to bring her here and I when he gets here I'm sure he would want me to be here with Hinata" Naruto said and as Naruto finished his sentence a swirl of leaves appeared beside him to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage.

"You are correct Naruto I would like you to stay with her also, Hiashi is on his way as well, now unless you all want to lose you jobs I suggest you let Naruto through" Hiruzen said 'I'm getting to old for this' Hiruzen mentally added to himself as the hospital staff stepped aside Naruto carried Hinata down to the intensive care unite were doctors were getting the room ready.

Some time later Hiashi Hyuga enter the waiting room were Naruto and the Third Hokage were waiting, a few seconds later a doctor came out

"We stopped the bleeding however Hinata is going to need a blood transfusion-" the doctor said only to be cut off by Naruto

"I'll do it! I'll donate my blood to Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as the doctor shook his head

"I'm afraid that is impossible-" the doctor said only to be cut off by Naruto again

"Why? Because I'm a demon?" Naruto asked angrily only to become confused when the doctor shook his head

"That was not what I was going to say, her blood type is different from yours" the doctor said

"What is Hinata's blood type" Hiruzen asked Hiashi

"Hinata blood type is A" Hiashi said

"Naruto's is B blood type…"Hiruzen said and thought for a moment "I think I have an idea" the Third Hokage said as he did a series of hand seals "However before I do this, doctor are you out of A type blood?" Hiruzen asked

The doctor sighed and nodded "Unfortunately yes we did which is why we are using O type blood instead, tomorrow we are doing a blood drive." The doctor said

"Well I don't think we will need that but bring me the blood so I can change it from O type to B type with Naruto's blood I know he really wants to help Hinata and I will help him help her" Hiruzen said as he finished the hand seals and his hand glowed a light purple "Now Naruto listen very carefully I need you to cut your arm so I can access you're blood" Hiruzen said as Hiashi gave Naruto a kunai Naruto nodded his head and cut his left arm and blood leaked from the cut Hiruzen dipped two fingers in to Naruto's blood.

"But isn't his chakra poisonous though?" The doctor asked know that chakra can run through the blood ways. Hiruzen gave the doctor a glare.

"Naruto's chakra is the anti-venom and he is the Jailor how may times do I have to explain that to you, also with enough of the nine tailed fox's chakra going into her blood system she should be fine" Hiruzen said he then looked at Hiashi "I am sorry Hiashi you daughter will have the nine tailed fox's chakra with in her as soon as I change her blood type to match Naruto's exactly" Hiruzen said as he entered the room where Hinata is in. Upon entering the room the nurses turned their heads to see the Hokage walk in with blood on his fingers and hands glowing purple.

"Lord Third is there something you want us to do" a nurse asked

"As a matter a fact yes there is, I need you to put a cut in to Hinata arm not to deep just deep enough to let me change her blood type" Hiruzen and one of the nurses did just that while another one looked confused

"Is that even possible?" the nurse asked as the other nurse cut Hinata's arm and Hiruzen quickly rushed over to Hinata and pushed his fingers that are covered in Naruto's blood into the wound

"Ninja Arts Blood Changing Jutsu" Hiruzen said and saw the red chakra of the nine tailed fox and Naruto's blue chakra mix into Hinata's blue chakra. The doctor then ran in with veils on blood

"I got Naruto's blood for you Lord Third" the doctor said as the Hiruzen bandage up Hinata newest cut once done Hiruzen order all the nurses to make sure that Hinata gets Naruto's in to her as she is now has B type blood and can only receive blood from Naruto.

After a couple of hours Hinata woke up to find she was in the hospital 'How did I end up here' Hinata thought to herself as she looked around her hospital room and noticed her father sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Father, what happened?" Hinata asked

* * *

*Me* I really hate doing Cliffies first on AO3 and now here damn

*Hinata* this is your longest chapter

*Naruto* Hinata is right

*Me* Fair Point

*Hinata* Please leave a review and no flames


	4. Chapter 3 Recovery and the Counsel

Chapter 3 Recovery and the Counsel

* * *

*Me* Okay now that Hinata's life is no longer in danger I can get the rest to were I need to be

*Naruto* Meaning?

*Me* Meaning there will be a few time skips

*Hinata* Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

* * *

After a couple of hours Hinata woke up to find she was in the hospital 'How did I end up here' Hinata thought to herself as she looked around her hospital room and noticed her father sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Father, what happened?" Hinata asked and Hiashi explained everything from when Hinata taking a kunai for Naruto, to Naruto taking Hinata to the hospital and wanting to help Hinata by donating his blood to her.

"Wait Naruto donated his blood to me?" Hinata asked surprised and blushed 'I need to thank him after I get released from the hospital' She thought to herself

"Well he was but your blood did not match so the Hokage did a forbidden jutsu and changed your blood type to a perfect match of Naruto's and since there is also chakra in the blood stream you also got Naruto's and the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra into you as well" Hiashi said getting up and walked to the door "Now I have a meeting with the counsel about the educational programs that you and the other students will be learning in the Academy and while I am their I think you're visitor would like to talk to you" Hiashi said as he opened the door to reveal a blonde boy sitting right beside the door when it opened

"How is she?" Naruto asked

"She is fine Naruto and thank you for lending you blood too, even knowing you two were not the same blood type before" Hiashi said then noticed a bouquet of blue roses, violets, and sunflowers along with a teddy bear and a get well card. "Well I will be down at the counsel meeting when Hinata is released please walk her home" Hiashi added

* * *

Over at the counsel Hiashi just entered the counsel building and sat down with the other clan heads.

"Thank you for joining us Hiashi" Hiruzen said

Hiashi kept his face neutral and bowed "Sorry for my tardiness Lord Third I was waiting for my daughter to recover from earlier and also thank you for helping my daughter as well" Hiashi said

"I was glad to help Hiashi, now lets get down to business" Hiruzen said as everybody looked towards the old Hokage "The reason as to why I called this meeting is because I noticed my name had been forged to take the Uzumaki clan name out of Konoha's history books and I will state this right now I will not allow this so if anyone tries they will be in jail for a 15 year sentence how ever that time will be cut in halve if who ever forged my name for this stunt steps forward" Hiruzen said and when no one stepped forward Hiruzen sighed _'I'm getting to old for the shit'_ he thought to hinself "Now then with the academy coming up around the corner I have a few new ideas to help the children learn chakra control as well as discovering which elemental affinities the students may have and that is about all I have to say about education" the Hokage said

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital

Naruto and Hinata talked about various things from their favorite food to their favorite color.

For Naruto he learned that Hinata likes cinnamon rolls, her favorite color is lavender, her birthday is December 27th, and that she likes to press flowers.

For Hinata, she learned that Naruto likes ramen (like being the understatement of the centry), his favorite color is orange, his birthday is October 10th (which she alreaduy had a feeling on since her conversation with the Hokage), and that he likes to water plants via watering can.

As they were talking a man dressed in a chicken suit covered in dried chocolate putting, carrying a three year old girl entered the room. The little girl jumped out of the chicken's arms and ran to Hinata's bed

"Big sister, big sister" Hanabi said as she stood beside Hinata's bed.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked as she gave her sister a hug and then looked at the chicken and recognized him "Ko?!" Hinata asked then looked at Hanabi then back at Ko then repeated the process for 20 seconds then finally asked "Ko, why do you look like a chocolate covered chicken?" Hinata asked while Naruto and Hanabi both tried to keep from rolling on the floor from laughing. Ko unleashed his killing intent on Naruto who stopped silently giggling, Hanabi on the other hand giggled a bit louder and Hinata sighed "Hanabi, you did not prank Ko, like you did the maids did you?" Hinata asked but already knew answer

"Yes" Hanabi said

"Anyways, Lady Hinata, I am here to escort you back to the compound" Ko said

"Father said that Naruto was to escort me home" Hinata said and the look on Ko's face was priceless at this point and Naruto busted out laughing.

"Then why am I here then?" Ko asked completely

"To sign Hinata's Discharge papers" a nurse said as she handed Ko the papers "Hiashi said that someone form the compound would sign the papers as he was busy with the counsel to do it" the nurse said as Ko took the papers read them over and signed them then relooked at them again.

"What do you mean by Lady Hinata has the Kyubi's and Naruto's chakras" Ko asked the nurse

Hinata how ever spoke up "Father can explain when he gets home" she answered

Ko sighed as he handed Hinata a change of clothes and took Hanabi's hand and walked out of the room with Naruto so Hinata could get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Counsel

"Is there anything else people would wish to add to the education of the Ninja Academy" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the clock as it read 4:30pm

"I believe that is all Lord Third" Hiashi said

"Then the Counsel meeting is adjourned" Hiruzen said and with that every one left the room.

* * *

*Me* Okay not the best Chapter in the world but it's better than nothing

*Naruto* Fair enough

*Hinata* I don't think the word Pank and Hanabi in the same sentence is sounds right

*Me* Fair enough but still though you have to admit it was Ko's situation was pretty funny

*Hinata* Okay you are right about that

*Naruto* Please leave a review and no flames


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dinner with the Hyugas' and The Academy

*Me* Naruto will be having dinner at the Hyuga compound

*Naruto* Really?

*Me* Yes and Hinata will puppy dog pout you to eat vegetables

*Naruto* Like Hinata can- *Naruto stopped midsentence as Hinata puppy dog pouted* Okay, okay I'll eat the vegetables

* * *

*Hinata smirked* Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, and Ko had just entered the Hyuga compound. Naruto's eyes wife's as he looked around the compound it was huge compared to his apartment and considering the fact that Hinata is from a ninja clan did have something to do with that but it did overwhelm him. He also noticed that most of the family been giving him hate filled glares which he kinda expected.

'How is it Hinata is the only nice person out of the entire Hyuga clan?' Naruto asked himself as he lowered his head and started to turn to leave only for Hinata to grab his hand a thus stopping him. Hinata noticed that her clan was giving Naruto, hate filled eyes. But she stood her ground and turned to Naruto

"If you want you can have dinner with us" Hinata said giving him small but warm smile. Ko and Hanabi went inside as Ko was still babysitting Hanabi

"I… don't know, I mean I appreciate the invitation and all but I don't want you're clan to bad at you for inviting me over" Naruto said and Hinata was about to say something until she heard her father's voice

"And if they have a problem with it they can talk to me" Hiashi said as he walked up to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata bowed respectfully to her father. "I would like to further extend the invitation as well Naruto, for you to join us for dinner" Hiashi said and Naruto bowed just like Hinata had done they then entered the Hyuga compound.

During dinner Naruto just stared at his plate which consists of rice, fish and vegetables, Naruto ate the rice and fish with no problem however vegetables were another story. That is until Hinata noticed that Naruto didn't eat his vegetables.

"how come you aren't eating you're vegetables Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Just not a big fan of them is all" Naruto replied

"At least try them for me" Hinata asked giving Naruto her puppy dog pout

Hiashi was about to say scold Hinata but stopped after seeing Naruto pick up his chopsticks and start eating his vegetables _'After one look at Hinata's puppy dog pout and he caves in like that'_ Hiashi thought to himself. _'I guess Hinata found Naruto's weakness and it turned out to be her' _

* * *

One week later Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the a classroom with other students when a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose wearing a Chūnin vest and the leaf headband

"Good morning class my name is Irkura Umino and I will be your Chūnin Teacher for the next four years you are here, now I am going to call out your name and I would like you to stand and introduce yourself to the class " Irkura said as he received nods in understanding "Alright first up is Shino Aburame"

A boy wearing a gray turtle neck that covered his mouth with his clan's symbol of the shirt and sun glasses that covered his eyes and wearing brown shorts stood up "My name is Shino Aburame, and by birthday is January 23" Shino said and sat back down

"Okay, Next is Choji Akimichi" Irkura said

A chubby boy wearing a tea shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on the front he is also wearing blue shorts he put down his barbeque flavor bag of potato chips as he stood up "My name is Choji Akimichi, I like food, my birthday is May 1" Choji said as he sat back down and ate his potato chips

"Okay then next is Anthony Bluflame a transfer student from overseas" Irkura said

A boy wearing a blue over shirt with flames on it and a shirt with fire designs all over the shirt, he also is wearing glasses and wearing blue jean shorts "My name is Anthony Bluflame and my birthday is April 30" Anthony said and sat back down Irkura went through a few names until

"Okay then next is Tenshi Goruden" Irkura said

A girl wearing a white shirt with rose petals all over the front and wearing black jeans "My name is Tenshi Goruden and my hobbies are gardening, my birthday is December 25" Tenshi said as she took her seat

"Okay next is Sakura Haruno" Irkura Said

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my birthday is March 28" said a pink haired girl with green eyes dressed in a red shirt and blue shorts with and a pink skirt in front of the shorts

"Next is Hinata Hyuga" Irkura said

Hinata nervously stood up "M-my name is Hinata Hyuga, my b-birthday i-is D-December 27" Hinata said and sat back down

* * *

*Me* I think I'll make the other OCs and the other rookie nine introductions later and as far as the birthday thing I thought it would be cool to do that

*Hinata* So why did you make me stutter for?

*Me* Because it's the first day of the Ninja Academy so I figured stutter would accure until you got to know them

*Hinata* Fair enough

*Naruto* Please leave a review and no flames


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Academy part 2 and Naruto's Birthday

* * *

*Me* Okay I know I'm Super Ridiculously late on Naruto's birthday but you know life happens

*Hinata* Fair point

*Me* Basically this is just a continuation of the introduction of my other OCs and the rest of the rookie nine I don't know what else to add but birthdays

*Naruto* Moonlion 1994 does not own Naruto

* * *

"Okay next up is Kiba Inuzuka" Irkura Said

A boy with a dog on top of his head stood up "My is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru my birthday is July seventh" Kiba said as

he sat back

"Next is Akuma Itishawa" Irkura said

A boy with demon horns and tail stood up he is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, he has red eyes and blue hair "My name is Akuma Itishawa and I am part demon and part human my birthday is October 31" Akuma said

"Ok next is Tenshi Jukane" Irkura said with a sweat dropped

A girl wearing a white dress stood up she has green hair and green

"My name is Tenshi Jukane and my birthday is April 15" Tenshi said

"Okay next up is Daku Kageken" Irkura said sweat dropping

A boy dressed in all black with a baseball cap on his head stood up and has black hair with brown eyes

"My name is Daku Kageken and my birthday is December 31" Daku said

Irkura called out a few more names until he got to " Next is Shikamaru Nara"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he stood up "My name is Shikamaru Nara and think this hole introducing ourselves and saying our birthdays is just Troublesome" Shikamaru said then added as an after thought said "And even knowing this is going to be a drag I might as well share it my birthday is September 22"

"Okay next is Hikari Nikko" Irkura said

A girl wearing a pink shirt and black pants she has purple eyes stood up

"My name is Hikari Nikko and my birthday is June 16"

Irkura read off afew more names until he reached "Next is Fu Tonbo a transfer student from Taki the Hidden Waterfall Village" Irkura said

A with mint green hair and orange eyes and tan skin she is also wearing a white t-shirt and a white knee length skirt "My name is Fu Tonbo and I am from the Hidden Waterfall Village and I'm hoping to become friends with all of you here and my birthday is January 19" Fu said and sat back down

"Okay next is Sasuke Uchiha" Irkura said

A boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a black with the Uchiha clan crest on the back "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my birthday is July 23" Sasuke said and sat back down

"Okay next is Naruto Uzumaki" Irkura said as Naruto stood up with a grin on his face "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I'll become Hokage and everyone in this Village will have to acknowledge me…" Naruto said until he was cut off by some random village kid

"I heard of you, my dad said to stay away from you because your nothing more than a monster that has no rights to live" the kid said Irkura was about to scold the boy but Hinata spoke up first

"I recognize you, you and your friends bullied me because of my eyes and my last name" Hinata said

"Well thank you for that bit of information Hinata now I know who gets the first detention of the school year" Irkura said then turned to Naruto "You may continue Naruto" Irkura said

0"Um well I don't feel comfortable sharing my birthdate so I think I'm done" Naruto said and Irkura nodded in understanding and Naruto sat back down

"Okay and last but not least is Ino Yamanaka" Irkura said

A girl wearing purple Pants and shirt with blonde hair and aqua green eyes stood up "My name is Ino Yamanaka and my birthday is September 23" Ino said and sat back down

* * *

September flew by and it is now October 9. Naruto and Hinata made some new friends in Daku, Hikari, Tenshi, Anthony, Akuma, Fu, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Okay class since tomorrow is the Kyubi Festival so there for no class tomorrow" Irukra said as he went on to explain that the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine Tailed Fox and every year the village remembers about those who died to protect the village nine years ago. But only Hinata knows the real story of what happened.

The next day October 10th people were out going to memorials to remember their loved ones that died.

Meanwhile Hinata is currently frosting Naruto's birthday cake for his birthday. She had the whole day planned out first, she had her friends putting up decorations for Naruto's birthday at Hokage Monument while they were doing that she went to inform Naruto that he was to meet her up there by 12:00pm which is in after a few hours. She had done an orange icing that covered the cake and did blue icing that spelled out happy birthday Naruto. Once it was finished, Hinata Place the cake in a box and carried it out the door with her to Hokage Monument.

Meanwhile over at the Konoha Library a man wearing the standard chunin vest he has Jade colored eyes and stone colored hair in a mohawk style and is wearing a leaf headband _'Ha, ha, ha, ha, so that boy with the whiskers on his face is the son of the Yellow Flash well then I might as well then what to do, what to do'_ the man thought to himself

Meanwhile with Naruto, he had just finished boarding up his windows and reinforced the door, just as he was about to close and lock the door a man with a mohawk put his foot in the door way "Hey kid I heard it was your birthday so I've decided to celebrate it you are going to be my captive when I bring you my village" the man said and tried to grab at Naruto who tried to defend himself but the man knock Naruto out cold. The man then put Naruto in a sack and left the apartment _'If I'm lucky the Tsuchikage might give me a raise'_ the man thought as he ran for the north gate.

* * *

*Me* Ending this chapter here

*Naruto* You're having me kidnapped!

*Me* I needed something interesting and besides. YOU LIVE IN A NINJA WORLD WERE SPYING AND KIDNAPPING IS A THING. Besides I am way behind schedule for posting updates

*Hinata* And not to mention the fact that this chapter was supposed to be up back in October either before or on your birthday

*Me* Speaking of which happy belated birthday Hinata

*Hinata* Thank you

*Naruto* good thing I got Hinata's birthday present

*Me* Yeah which will be revealed in another chapter

*Hinata* Please leave a review and no flames

*Me* Again sorry for being late on this chapter


End file.
